The Forgotten Memories
by tsubakicamellia52
Summary: This Itazura na Kiss fanfiction is based on the Japnese live action adaptation s2 ep14. What if Yuki hadn't approached Konomi that day on the Valentine's day and confessed his feelings? 10 years have passed since then. Konomi had given up on Yuki and hasn't looked back since. But what if these two are forced in each other's company? Would their story turn out like Naoki and Kotoko?
1. Chapter 1

**THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

"For what it's worth, let's reconsider about doing this deal Chairman Irie" Takanori, the company's legal department's H.O.D and Irie Yuki's most trusted person advised Yuki.

Takanori was earnestly looking at the 6 foot 2 inches tall man, who was sitting in front of him. It wasn't official hours and yet they were discussing about work. Even though Yuki didn't like doing so, he never really had a choice in the matter. Running a company demands your time and attention 24X7. No short - cuts.

Ever since he was young he knew what he was going to do in the future and where he will be. Then one day, when Yuki was still very young, his elder brother Naoki and his father had had disagreements about Naoki's choice of career. At that point of time in life, Yuki's future plans had become ever more crystal clear. And right now, he was living the exact kind of life he had thought then, that he would be living. No difference.

"Takanori-san, why do you keep insisting that we reconsider buying this company?" Yuki asked.

"Why do you keep insisting that we should go ahead with it? It might turn out be the biggest loss of the company! The company is already in huge loss. How do you plan on its revival?" Takanori argued.

"Exactly! It might. And then it also might not! As for its revival, the company had good reputation and profit when suddenly that last CEO passed away and in came the new one. And as we can see, he hasn't exactly made the right decisions for the company. Hence, all we need to do is make the right decision for the company again. And that profit will be ours to keep." Yuki tried to reason.

Yuki just knew that buying this company was right. He just knew it. He couldn't exactly explain why. Just that he never had a gut feeling this strong about something. Buying this company is going to turn out to be very profitable.

At this Takanori just let out a deep sigh and looked at Yuki. "Are you sure about this? Absolutely sure?" he asked.

Yuki simply said, "Yes".

Takanori didn't argue further. He knew that reasoning with Yuki when he was showing his hereditary stubbornness was pointless. After seeing his father and elder brother in action in the company, he knew better than to argue further.

Driving back home, all Yuki could think of was another day is over. Another usual day. Home, office, home office or some official dinner or lunch or party. The usual the usual. An unusual thought suddenly crept up inside him. It was never the usual with Sagawa Konomi. There was always some kind of excitement. Yuki even looked forward to what the annoying stupid girl from F class would do next. It was interesting to see the new excuses she would use to come near him, show her fondness towards him. She had made his days fun. But she wasn't there in his life anymore. She had given up on him and had left without a backward glance. The girl apparently had finally found her pride. It's not like he didn't see her after rejecting and humiliating her so bluntly in front of his mother and Kotoko. He saw her in school at times. But they never talked. Many a times she wouldn't even bother to turn to look his way. Sagawa Konomi had changed. A lot.

Changed she had. By a lot too. Her life had changed too since then. She got over her stupid puppy crush on the class A Irie Yuki. She had moved on. She had resumed her low grades in her class owing to not getting tutored anymore, but that was okay. She had shortened her hair, and gone out with the guy from that day who had approached her with his friend. It turned out he was nice as his friend had claimed. Somehow she graduated high school and got into college. But things back home turned ugly after her parents' divorce. And suddenly she was the breadwinner of the house that included her and her father who only preferred to drink his sorrows away. Her mother had left her father for another man after all.

She had somehow got by doing part-time jobs, secondhand things and simple cheap meals. The occasional borrowing was there too. And when she finally graduated college she started working in a company. She had kept that job till now. It was a good pay, the job was good, the office was nearby her place too. But now all that was in danger. She was going to lose that job pretty soon. The company was going to be bought out. And she wasn't a qualified company assistant. She had the basic of the basic educational qualification. The new boss wasn't going to tolerate under qualified people under his roof. And so her life was this close to becoming a chaos again. But she wouldn't have it! She wouldn't let other people or sudden circumstances govern her life. She wasn't that girl anymore. And so she was obsessed with classifieds column these days. The only problem being, she was either over age or under qualified. But she would do it! She would find a job no matter what! But so far she hadn't had any luck.

She opened up her mail to check for any replies for the jobs she had applied to, and to apply to other jobs. She had a couple of mails. Spam, shopping sites offers etc. She was deleting them one by one, when an interesting email came. It was from her high school. A high school reunion. Huh. It was this Saturday. That's two days away. Should she go? Or should she just reply back and make some excuse for not going?

By Friday night, Konomi was all ready with the dress, the trip to the salon, and all other necessary things. So she was going to the reunion after all.

-X-X-

Yuki settled the laptop on his lap after shifting a bit on his bed. He was going through reports, data, news and emails. He read the email about the high school reunion during morning tea on Saturday.

The first thought that had crept up in his mind as soon as he had read the email was, will Konomi come? He hadn't seen her in so long. How had she been doing? Where was she? Does she have a boyfriend? She wouldn't have gotten married, would she have? Right?

He thought he should catch up with his old friends a bit. Something a little new in his schedule. A little change would be nice, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

 **CHAPTER 02**

For what it's worth at least Konomi had tried her best to look her best, and she was! Until the ride to the reunion. She was looking amazing, having combined elegance with sexy, but the time in taxi had ruined most of her appearance. Her dress was no longer crisp and sharp but had creases on it. Her makeup and hair was ruined too, thanks to the failure of the car A/C. But before she could realize all that and do something about it, she had already reached her high school.

Seeing the others arrive, she already started regretting her decision to come. More like her decision to come by herself. Others were arriving in groups, or with dates, and here she was, alone. What the hell was this? Gala night?

Oh well, being alone was never problem for Konomi. In fact many a times she even liked her solitude. Especially during high school. She didn't have that many friends in her class, thanks to the fact that she used to waste so much time on a certain someone. And by the time she had regained her senses, having developed some sense of self respect, and had finally stopped, given up; it was too late to make friends. Reason being she was already in the second year of high school then. And she had regained her senses around the time of Valentine's day, couples' time, then it was White day, again couples' time. And then soon enough the new term had started. The last year in school. Everybody was more interested in getting into their choice of university, or getting a job, planning their future. Nobody was interested in making friends with the girl who until recently was the "die-hard fan" of a certain someone. She was, according to them, someone who didn't know her league. Irie Yuki was so out of her league, everybody thought that, and laughed at her, no doubt some must've even pitied her as well. But what they didn't know, she did. She knew what a terrible and awful person Irie Yuki was. How even though he clearly liked her, enjoyed her company, he still acted so cold towards her just for the sake of keeping up his chic persona in front of others.. How even when he knew everything and yet had told her to stop acting like his girlfriend, when she wasn't.

She had stopped walking then. Thinking about her days during high school, she had pondered upon the worst memory from the time long gone and forgotten. She just stood there reliving that moment of her life. Yuki's mother and Kotoko-san were there, looking so shocked, his mother had even tried to make Yuki see sense and realize he had gone too far this time. Only, Konomi wasn't shocked. That moment was something she always knew might happen. The moment Yuki finally got fed up of her and said so out loud. She wasn't shocked, she didn't feel much of any emotion then, really. She only felt numb. It was when she heard herself apologizing and accepting her unimportant and annoying status in Irie Yuki's life, when she started feeling a hollow like thing in her chest, only it was heavy, getting heavier. She bumped into Naoki-san on her way out, and had bowed to apologize. The feeling of extra cold on her face due to the wetness from the tears had made her realize that she had been crying. She didn't even know when she started crying. Now that she thought about it, it was like she was having an out of body experience.

She was about to enter the hall for morning assembly, presently the venue for the reunion party, when she saw it. Her state. Ruined! Everything was ruined! NOW WHAT?!

"Sagawa-san?" a small voice came from behind her. Konomi turned around to see her somewhat high school friend Sanada Yuri.

Friend? No. Not exactly. Acquaintance. Yes, that's a more precise word for it. She was an acquaintance from high school. More like the only acquaintance from her class. They got acquainted during third year, when a group activity had forced them in each other's company.

"Oh! Hello Sanada-san! Long time no see" Konomi smiled to the lady in front of her who had aged a little but still looked graceful as she did back then.

"Long time no see Sagawa-san. You haven't changed at all! How have you been?" Sanada Yuri asked.

"I've been well. What about you?" Konomi smiled and answer.

"I GOT MARRIED!To the love of my life too!" Sanada Yuri said excitedly and flashed her wedding band.

"WOW! Congratulations!" Konomi politely replied.

"Thank you! What about you?" Sanada queried.

"Me?! Oh no no no. I didn't get married" Konomi replied. She didn't like where this was going.

"Oh really? Then what about a boyfriend? Someone as cute as you must have one!" Sanada teased.

Konomi laughed a little and replied, "nope no boyfriend".

"That is so surprising! Why not! Even if you liked class A Irie Yuki too much, how could you not get over him in 10 years!" Sanada exclaimed and everybody around her stopped and turned to look at them. Sanada had said those words rather loudly.

Konomi didn't just feel embarrassed about the whole situation. She felt humiliated, angry. Not so much at Sanada, but more at Irie Yuki. Ten years down the line and she is yet again humiliated because of Irie Yuki. She knew that coming to the reunion was a bad idea, she didn't know she would be proved right so soon. She had planned on leaving before she was proven right. Oh well. Who can escape fate?

It didn't take long for Konomi to recover. "Whatever made you think I hadn't gotten over him?" Konomi replied in a very polite tone but a loud voice. She didn't have to put much effort to make her voice loud though. Everyone around them had quieted down listening to their conversation. It really was pin-drop silence.

Sanada always let her curiosity and hunger for gossip overtake her otherwise good nature, making her the type Konomi liked to steer clear of. But Sanada was a nice person. And so she was feeling guilty as soon as she had mentioned about Irie Yuki and Konomi's mad crush over him. And so she could only manage to reply, "no... I wasn't ... didn't mean to... "

"No it's okay. But let me tell you this. After the Valentine's day during our second year in high school, I have dated other guys. It didn't take me long to get over class A's Irie Yuki. I was over that guy a long time ago!" Konomi boldly and rather loudly said, rather declared.

"Is that so?" A voice, a male voice, a familiar voice, a voice that made the hair on Konomi's neck stand, said from a distance.

Both Konomi and Sanada turned to look at Irie Yuki standing there looking as smug as he was, and as dashing as he always had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

 **CHAPTER 03**

"Why the hell am I even doing this?!" Yuki said irritated, as he took off the 11th tie he had tried on. Everything looked good on him. But today, none of the ties he had, seemed to go well with his tux.

"Okaa-san! Seems like Uncle has finally fallen in love. He's going on a date!" Kotomi shouted in the hallway as she passed Yuki's room.

"WHAT?!" Both Kotoko and Yuki's mother shouted at the same time. Soon enough they could be heard running down the hallway towards Yuki's room. By the time they got to Yuki's room they were breathless, and then they just stood there, near the entrance trying to catch their breath, and so all they could manage was a breathy "What?". Only, Kotoko was asking her daughter Kotomi, and Yuki's mother was asking her youngest son, Yuki.

"What are you guys even doing?" Yuki said irritated. "And Konomi don't just go saying whatever it is that comes to your mind. Whatever made you think I'm going on a date?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? You're spending an unusual amount of time in front of the mirror trying to choose a tie and having a really hard time with it, and in between you keep fixing your already fixed hair. You want to impress someone. Hence you're going on a date." Kotomi explained.

Yuki looked as if he got caught eating Kotomi's ice cream from the fridge. Doing something really and simply ridiculous. Kotoko looked at Yuki as if he had just betrayed her. As if Yuki didn't keep a promise he had made to her. And Yuki's mother was looking at Kotomi so surprised at her deductive skills, but then she turned to look at Yuki, with the same look that Kotoko had on her face.

"What about Konomi-chan?" Both Kotoko and Yuki's mother asked together.

WOW, do they practice this stuff? Yuki thought, being amazed at how well Kotoko and his mother got along.

"Who's Konomi?" Kotomi asked but her question went answered.

"What about her? You know you really should stop thinking there's some miracle that's gonna happen, and suddenly Konomi and I will spend each day, in each other's company. I've grown up and moved on. And I hope, so has she" Yuki said assertively.

"So if you're not going on a date, then where are you going?" Kotomi asked Yuki.

Seeing that the situation had calmed down, Yuki resumed his quest for the perfect tie.

"You're wearing a tux, so wouldn't a black tie go best with it?" Kotoko said matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" Yuki was so taken aback. Not only had he over looked the obvious, but even worse, he had been caught by Kotoko in front of his mother and niece. Damn they would never stop teasing him about it.

Yuki quickly collected himself and said "Yeah I was going to try that next."

"So, you didn't answer. Where are you going?" Kotomi asked again.

"My high school reunion" Yuki answered.

Both Kotoko and Yuki's mother gasped, and soon they were smiling ear-to-ear. Yuki's mother ecstatically said "See! You are going on a date! You will see Konomi-chan there and that's who you're trying to impress! And then you will sweep Konomi off her feet and make her fall in love with you all over again and then you'll get married and have kids! Oh my! We need a bigger house!"

"Okaa-san! We need to get ready! Oh but first we need to prepare the camera! Oh how beautiful the pictures will come out! Konomi-chan must've gotten really pretty during this time" Kotoko chimed in.

"Wait! Okaa-san! Kotoko! Don't go daydreaming. I'm getting ready because it's a high school reunion and I am going to see all my old classmates. Also, as the head of the Pandai company, I have an image to maintain."

"Sure sure whatever you say!" Kotoko said as she and Yuki's mother exited Yuki's room all brightened up.

"They're not going to give up, are they?" Yuki said disdainfully.

"Want me to help?" Kotomi offered.

"Oh...kay... what do you want?" Yuki asked warily.

"Oh no. Nothing. I am doing this out of the pure goodness of my heart!" Kotomi said with a sly smile.

"Oh really? Are you now?" Yuki said.

"Yes of course! But, you know, my favorite band, they have a new album out, and Otou-san says he'll only buy me the album after my exams are over. There's no need for him to do that, I keep my grades up regardless of anything, but he still is very insistent about it. And so, wouldn't it be really nice if I had the album to listen to... ?"

"Got it! Good work!" Yuki said as he picked up the jacket of his tux and made to leave the room.

As he was leaving the room, he saw Kotoko and his mother prepare ridiculous get ups, so they won't be suspicious. Only their get up made them even more suspicious. But oh well. He trusted Kotomi, and he knew his niece could do it. When he was at the door, wearing his shoes to leave, he heard Kotomi shout to Kotoko with an agitated cry. For a second even he had turned back to see what had happened. But then he saw Kotomi telling him to leave fast. And then he was like "Oh. That".

And just like that he was out the door. While getting into his car he was thinking about how amusing it is that Kotomi gets away with faking an illness in front of Kotoko even though Kotoko is a nurse. Shouldn't she be able to tell the real one from the fake one? "She is a mother after all" Naoki had once said to Yuki when Kotomi had faked an illness for the first time in order to not to go to the dentist's.

But as soon as Yuki got into the car, and thought about where he was headed, and who all would he possibly meet, he couldn't shake off the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"Ha!" he thought. "What am I? A high school kid?"

While driving to his high school, all Yuki could think about was what would he say to Konomi if and when he sees her? The obvious and polite, long time no see? Or behave like he always had with Konomi, cocky and rude? "Well well well, if it isn't class F's Sagawa Konomi"? That wouldn't work, right? The friendly and casual approach? "Oh Hi! How have you been?". Or continuation from how they had become during their high school days. When they just stopped talking and pretended the other didn't exist, should he continue that?

As he turned his car into the school's parking lot, he could see that a lot of people were coming with dates, or in groups. "What is this? Gala night?" he thought.

Yuki parked his car, and then started moving towards the gym hall, apparently that's where they were holding the reunion. Well, the gym made sense, indoors, huge, and air conditioners in working condition. That's where they used to hold assemblies, graduation, etc. too. It was big enough to hold the crowd after all.

As Yuki got near the gym he suddenly heard a loud voice. It was very loud.

"That is so surprising! Why not! Even if you liked class A Irie Yuki too much, how could you not get over him in 10 years!" a loud and piercing female voice standing near the entrance of the gym said.

And then he saw her. Sagawa Konomi. She was talking to the woman who had just shouted. Yuki sped up a bit nearing the two ladies but stopped when he heard Konomi's voice after 10 years.

"Whatever made you think I hadn't gotten over him?" Konomi said. Yuki was standing at distance where the women could easily spot him but they were so engrossed that they hadn't noticed him. But others had. Everybody around them had stopped. Nobody was talking. There was complete silence.

The other woman seemed flustered and replied, "no... I wasn't ... didn't mean to... "

And then Konomi spoke in a rather loud voice, which was unusual of her. Sagawa Konomi, that he knew, had always been very soft spoken. Always.

"No it's okay. But let me tell you this. After the Valentine's day during our second year in high school, I have dated other guys. It didn't take me long to get over class A's Irie Yuki. I was over that guy a long time ago!" Konomi said. Konomi's words had snapped Yuki back to the present, instead of noticing the changes in Konomi from then and now. He didn't take long to handle the situation.

"Is that so?" Yuki said with a smug smile playing on his face. "Then I guess I can enjoy this reunion without any annoying love confessions then".

And just like that, Yuki, towards Konomi, had turned cold, and rude. He had become just the way he was, when Konomi and Yuki were not on talking terms anymore. And Konomi it seemed, had similar ideas too.

"Yes. That is so Irie-kun. Although I don't know if you will get confessions or not. But there certainly won't be any from me" Konomi said sternly. "Sanada-san, later then!" and with that Konomi turned on her heel, and went inside the hall.

The other woman, Sanada, turned to look at Yuki, bowed her head a little in greeting, and went inside as well. Yuki on the other hand, was just standing there. On the outside it looked, he was waiting for more people to go in before he did, but on the inside he was simply taken aback by the fact that Sagawa Konomi, who had always been soft spoken, had never talked back to anyone ever in her life, had given Yuki such a sharp and stern reply.

"Well ten years have passed, what were you expecting? Of course there'll be some changes. You have changed too haven't you?" a voice in Yuki's head mocked him.

The events that had just occurred, and seeing the changes in Konomi, Yuki was suddenly very glad that he had come to the reunion. "Tonight is going to be very interesting", he thought as he entered the gym hall.

And interesting it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

 **CHAPTER 04**

Yuki was glad that he had come to the reunion, whereas Konomi was simply regretting her decision to come, even before she had laid her eyes on Yuki. Just how will the events of the night unfold? Both of them were wondering about this, only Yuki was looking forward to it, whereas Konomi was simply dreading it.

Konomi would have left the reunion party if she could. But, she knew that if she left so soon after her very much public war of words with Irie Yuki, there was bound to be unnecessary gossip. Not that she cared for that much. She had gotten over her fear of gossip in high school itself. Funny, that she should face it again at the high school reunion. Besides, presence or absence of Irie Yuki would not under any circumstances, have any effect on her decisions, Konomi vowed. And with that in mind, she held up her head high and looked around to see Sanada was coming towards her. What now?

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had no idea it would turn out like that" Sanada apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, you know. It's not your fault that Irie was born a smug, cocky, irritating know-it-all" Konomi tried to put the woman at ease. What was the point of creating another scene?

"I know that, but somehow I feel I started it" Sanada said.

Well, she was right about that! Why did she have to shout at the top of her voice was beyond Konomi, but nothing could be done now. It was spilt milk. No point in crying over it.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Konomi assured Sanada.

And with that Konomi had hoped that Sanada would leave but for some reason she didn't and just stood there with Konomi. It was awkward really, but just a bit better than just standing alone waiting for it to get late enough to leave. However, Sanada and Konomi weren't talking, they were standing side by side with drinks in their hand.

Konomi wasn't looking anywhere in particular, but Sanada was focused on a group of people standing together, talking, laughing, and whatever it is that people do at reunions, because Konomi wasn't doing anything, and wasn't even sure what it was that she was supposed to do.

Talk to old friends in high school? She had no friends, just an acquaintance, to whom she had already "caught up", and very publicly at that. Greet the teachers? There's no point in that. Her teachers didn't really like her, because of whom the class F was even much bigger of a joke than what it had been. The only thing good about it had been, that even being a class F student she had started getting good grades, which only turned out be with the help of Irie Yuki, which was further proved by her low grades after Konomi and Yuki "broke up". "Broke up". Ha! As if!

Konomi's train of thoughts was suddenly and thankfully interrupted by Sanada's words.

"What the hell is he coming here for?" Sanada said looking towards a man Konomi faintly recognized, but couldn't really remember who he was exactly. He had been standing in the group of people that Sanada was focusing on earlier.

Looking at the man, when Konomi met eyes with him, he briefly nodded and smiled. Huh. So they know each other? Is he an old classmate? Yeah, that would explain why Sanada wasn't very happy at him coming towards them. May be, he was Sanada's ex-boyfriend from high school and they hadn't parted ways on good terms, and that's why she was hissing?

Well whatever it was, it was Konomi's cue to leave. As she motioned to leave, she had to stop because somebody had caught her wrist. She turned around immediately to see that it was the same man, Sanada's ex-boyfriend... right?

"Where are you going? I was coming to talk to you." That man said.

"She can go wherever she wants. It's a free country" Sanada snapped at him immediately.

What kind of lover's quarrel was this? And why did she have to be dragged into this?

"Um, thank you Sanada-san, but it's okay. I can handle this." Konomi tried to ease the situation.

"Yes Sanada-san, please be assured I mean no harm to Sagawa-san" The man said.

"Of course Sagawa-san. I'll leave you two to it." Sanada said, nodded towards Konomi and left.

Tohoru... Tohoru... Tohoru... it rings a very faint bell... but who... ? Konomi was wondering when the man, Tohoru-san spoke, "Long time no see Sagawa-san. How are you?"

"Ah, yes. I'm fine how're you?" Konomi tried to somehow place the situation properly, but she couldn't, because she just couldn't remember the guy!

"Eh? Why are you being so distant? We used to eat lunch together everyday all through first and second year of high school. Don't tell me! You don't remember me!" Tohoru said.

!

He's Irie Yuki's friend from class A!

WHAT NOW?!


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

 **CHAPTER 05**

The guy who had held Konomi's hand and stopped her from leaving was Irie Yuki's class fellow from high school.

They did have lunch together every day, only Konomi was so absorbed in looking at Yuki, she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. But why would Sanada be so snappy with Tohoru-san? They didn't know each other. Students of class A and class F didn't talk at all.. So why...

Seeing Konomi so confused, Tohoru held Konomi's hand even tighter, this made Konomi realize two things.

1\. He had been holding her hand for quite a while now

2\. She most probably was again the centre of attention because Tohoru, Irie Yuki's buddy from high school, was talking to her.

"It's okay. I understand. You were too absorbed in looking at Yuki-kun that you hardly noticed me. I'm Tohoru Satoh." He whispered in her ear.

The gesture made it seem like a very intimate conversation. Konomi couldn't help but smile with embarrassment.

"No no. I remember you Tohoru-san. I was just surprised you came up to me to talk. I didn't think you would" Konomi assured him.

"Why not? And you really don't remember me, cause you used to call me Satoh-kun, not Tohoru-san." Tohoru remarked.

"Oh no. That's not it Satoh-kun. I just thought that calling you Tohoru-san would be more appropriate in case you came with your girlfriend or wife" Konomi tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"Neither actually. What about you?" Tohoru asked.

"Oh my that's such a surprise! I had thought that someone as handsome as you will be among the first to be snatched up!" Konomi tried to be find her ground in the situation.

Oh wait! Did she just flirt with Tohoru Satoh, Irie Yuki's best buddy from high school, unintentionally? And so publicly at that?!

Tohoru Satoh looked taken aback but then gained his composure.

"Oh no! Not at all! I am waiting for someone like you to snatch me up!" he said and laughed.

Konomi couldn't figure out what to do then and so she just laughed along with him.

"Oh no, how can I?" Konomi tried to ease the situation.

"You didn't answer me, you know." Tohoru reminded Konomi.

"What?" Konomi asked.

Tohoru looked straight in Konomi's eyes and boldly asked, "Do you have a boyfriend or husband?"

"No, I don't" Konomi was too surprised to say anything else but the truth.

"I see. I feel no shame whatsoever in telling you Konomi-san, I feel very happy to hear that." Tohoru said and beamed at Konomi.

From Sagawa-san to Konomi-san, he had made the journey very fast. But oh well, given his bold declarations just made by him, this can be allowed... may be...

"Oh! Satoh-kun! What are you...?" Konomi was getting too many shocks in a day.

"I'm saying that we should probably take this conversation somewhere else. I never wanted this to happen in a place like this" Tohoru said and took Konomi's hand and started leading her out.

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!

On her way out, Konomi's eyes met with Sanada's who looked confused and ... worried.. ? Konomi passed the woman a weak smile in an attempt to assure her.

"Did you drive to come here Konomi-san?" Tohoru asked.

"Eh? Ah.. No.. But!" Konomi vaguely replied back.

"Great! My car it is" Tohoru said and started leading her to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute... I SAID WAIT A MINUTE TOHORU-SAN!" Konomi shouted at the man, which stopped him in his tracks and look back at Konomi.

"You're right. I'm sorry Konomi-san. I just wanted to talk to you alone. It's been such a long time since I last spoke to you" Tohoru pleaded and let go of her hand.

"Yes. That's true but, the way we left it will leave a wrong impression on others, Sanada Yuri-san too. Are you sure you want her to get the wrong idea?"

"Why would her impression of me bother me?" Tohoru asked puzzled

"Well because you guys are exes? I get that you want to make her feel jealous considering she has gotten married and all, but you shouldn't use me. It won't work. You'd just become a laughing stock. If you want we can go back and.."

"WAIT! What in the hell are you going on about? Me and who are exes? No we're not! And I couldn't care less if she was married or not. It doesn't matter to me" Tohoru tried to clear things up.

"But then why was she not happy with you coming towards her and why was she staring at you the whole evening?" Konomi couldn't help but ask.

"I guess that's because she wasn't _staring_ at me, she was _glaring_ at Yuki-kun. And she didn't like me coming towards _you_ , because I'm Yuki-kun's friend and she must've thought I meant you harm." Tohoru explained.

"She was trying to look out for me?" Konomi said softly feeling absolutely puzzled.

"Yes, it seems she was. It must be the guilt you know, of starting the topic of Yuki-kun in the first place with you. She must've been trying to make amends." Tohoru said.

"Wow, that never did cross my mind" Konomi was too surprised to say anything else.

Now that she thought about it, it all fell into place and it seemed most likely that the assumptions made by Tohoru-san were true. Konomi didn't have friends in high school and so she really didn't need to catch up with anyone. But Sanada had a lot of friends in high school. Surely she'd need to catch up with everyone, and yet leaving her friends' company, she had been awkwardly keeping Konomi company so that she didn't stand alone. Moreover she was looking out for her. Had she made a new ally in her sudden moment of absolute embarrassment?

"Konomi-san?" Tohoru broke Konomi's train of thoughts.

"Yes Tohoru-san" Konomi said.

"Tohoru-san?" Tohoru asked her raising one eyebrow. "Tell you what. Call me just Satoh and I'll call you just Konomi."

Konomi giggled and said, "Okay "just Satoh", hmm?" And then burst out laughing.

Tohoru laughed at that too.

"Will you have dinner with me Konomi?" Tohoru asked.

"I'm glad you asked Satoh, cause I'm starving!" Konomi said and smiled.

"Okay! Let's go then! What would you like to have?" Tohoru said as he opened the door to the passenger seat of his car.

"I feel like having pizza, but I don't know if that's healthy enough to have as dinner" Konomi pouted as she got in.

"Pizza is not unhealthy! C'mon!" Tohoru said as he closed the door.

"Great! Pizza it is!" Konomi said and turned to look at Tohoru and found his face just inches away from her own.

"What...? What are you doing Satoh?" Konomi asked and she couldn't stop the blood from rushing into her cheeks.

Tohoru buckled in her seat belt and turned to take and buckle in his own.

"I, from now on, am trying to woo you Konomi" Tohoru said and started the car driving into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forgotten Memories**

 **CHAPTER - 06**

Yuki could somehow sense that the "interesting" night was about to take a turn towards "bad" when his friend Satoh-kun had entered the hall, walked towards Yuki and the group of people he was talking to, greeted people, and then as soon as he had laid eyes on Konomi, had excused himself.

Yuki's suspicions had come true when he saw the events that unfolded next.

Satoh had moved in Konomi's direction and instantly Konomi's companion's face expression had turned dark. Yuki had been noticing the movements of his old classmate and friend towards the two women when there was sudden intake of breath by Yuki. Tohoru Satoh was holding Konomi's wrist very firmly in his hand. And that was the moment that every pair of eyes in the hall had turned towards them and were listening in on their conversation, Yuki included. Only, what they were talking about, what was being said, it wasn't audible to Yuki, until…..

"Oh my that's such a surprise! I had thought that someone as handsome as you will be among the first to be snatched up!" Konomi has said, loud enough for all of the world to hear. And wow! She was blatantly flirting with the guy! So amazingly bold of her! And stupid of course! If she thought that flirting with his old high school classmate, she would get a guy, then she was wrong. Tohoru Satoh had similar taste to Yuki's, i.e. they preferred women who were not Konomi. And so, Yuki only muffled a laugh, and wished that Konomi would stop making a massive fool out of herself some time soon.

Only what happened next, was a ground shaking event for Yuki.

"Oh no! Not at all! I am waiting for someone like you to snatch me up!" Tohoru had said and laughed, and Konomi had smiled at him too.

WHAT?! TOHORU WAS FLIRTING BACK?!

How can he? Yuki always thought they had similar taste in women. Yuki was always right…. So how come…..?

Yuki had ended his train of thoughts just in time for…

Tohoru was looking straight in Konomi's eyes and then he boldly asked, "Do you have a boyfriend or husband?"

"No, I don't" Konomi had replied almost instantly.

"I see. I feel no shame whatsoever in telling you Konomi-san, I feel very happy to hear that." Tohoru had said and beamed at Konomi.

THAT'S IT!

Yuki didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to know anymore.

But after a while, Yuki couldn't help _but_ listen _and_ hear about Tohoru and Konomi, even though they were nowhere to be seen. Why? Because that's what everyone was talking about! The girls, Yuki could understand, that why the girls were talking about it. But why were the guys talking about it too?! And that too like little girls just wanting a saucy event to happen to talk about for days! What's wrong with these people?

Yuki's irritation had less to do with the guys' gossiping, and more about _what_ they were gossiping about.

Apparently Tohoru and Konomi had left the even hand in hand, went to the parking lot, had talked for a while, probably deciding where to go on a date, and then had gotten into a car, and had shared an intimate kiss. A kiss!

Yuki smirked at knowing that Konomi kissed Tohoru when it wasn't even their first date yet! WOW! Konomi was seriously so fast paced.

"I bet that they're heading to a love hotel right this second. They can barely wait!" someone in the crowd had said.

Who? Yuki didn't know. Otherwise he would've beaten some sense into the pea - brain and told him Konomi wasn't that type of a woman.

Wait! "beaten some sense"?! "beaten"! What in the world was wrong was with him?! Thought Yuki and then left the event before any other unwelcoming unsophisticated thought came in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER - 07**

And so, Yuki was out in the parking lot heading towards his own car. The thoughts of what had just transpired between Konomi and one of his high school classmates flooding his thoughts. And it did not help that, if the crowd back at the gymnasium was to be believed, Konomi and Satoh were going to a love hotel.

As soon as Yuki got into his car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Takanori's number. Takanori was the legal department's head, and also a trusted employee of the company. Yuki trusted the man most within the company.

"Hello, This is Takanori" Takanori said as soon as he picked up.

"Good evening Takanori-san. Can you look into someone for me?" Yuki said.

"So soon after a takeover? You haven't even applied finishing touches on this one completely" Takanori replied.

Yuki should've expected as much. Getting background checks done on people wasn't new to Yuki, but they always revolved around making sure business went on smoothly. It wasn't new to find someone trying to gain an upperhand, by under the table means. And so background checks and the like were not new to either Yuki or Takanori. Only, this time, the purpose was personal, not professional.

"Ah yes… about that. I need this one done off the record. Any and all expenses regarding this would be met by me, and not the company account" Yuki informed.

Silence for two complete seconds.

"Understood. Details?" Takanori said. The professional nature of his relationship with Yuki did not allow him show his surprised reaction to Yuki more than two seconds. Two seconds themselves felt like too much, but then again, at least that should be allowed, to compose himself. Especially considering that Yuki never had done anything like that before. Never. Well there's a first time for everything.

"Satoh Tohru and Sagawa Konomi. Both are same age as me and graduated from the same school. I want to know what they have been upto since then. Their college, relationships, where they worked, what they did, where they lived. Everything up till now. Where they live and work right now, to any relationships that they might be in" Yuki instructed.

"Understood. Anything else?" Takanori asked.

"How much time will this take?" Yuki inquired.

"At most, it will take a week" Takanori replied.

"Okay. Thank you." Yuki said.

"Good evening then Chairman" Takanori said.

"Good evening." Yuki said and cut the call.

Wow. He really just asked the head of legal department to do background checks on his high school classmate and Konomi.

Yuki sat there in his car for another ten minutes, trying to control his raging emotions.

"How the hell did this happen?!" "How come Satoh likes Konomi? Since when?" "What made Konomi decide to leave with Satoh?" "Why did Konomi kiss Satoh?" "Why is she going to a love hotel with him, right now?" "Why couldn't she go there with him?"

Wait, what?! No no no no no no… That's not it. Right?

Well whatever. Konomi can do whatever she likes with Satoh, but if she thinks that's going to make him jealous or act out… Konomi needed to rethink her actions then. But no way, he'll act on her acting this way.

And then the annoying corner in his head shouted, the tie, the butterflies, the being awestruck when looking at Konomi after a long time, everything until calling the head of legal department with a personal request.

Oh shut up!

Yuki thought and started to put his seat belt on, heading home.

"Things are about to get interesting" He thought as he drove away from the school.

And interesting they were...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER - 08**

It had been an interesting saturday for everyone who went to the high school reunion. And also for those who were invited to the reunion, but could not attend due to some reason or another. Well, the news of the events of that night regarding class A's Irie yuki and Satoh Tohru and class F's Sagawa Konomi, had spread like wildfire.

(On a group chat somewhere, between some people of whom, some attended the reunion, and some didn't…)

Kubota: OH MY GAWD! Can you believe that THAT actually happened?!

Hasegawa: I know right! How can she still think so highly of herself, that she approached the Golden Duo of the school, AGAIN?!

(by "Golden Duo", they mean, Irie Yuki and Satoh Tohru. Both very handsome, the top two when results came out, one was the bad boy of every girl's dreams, while the other was the shy and kind guy of every girl's fantasies. Thus, they were dubbed as the "Golden Duo")

Tomori: Uwaah~ She's so lucky! Oh God, please make me an ugly, fat, wanna be like her in my next life. I wish I was in class F like her too!

Endou: I wasted so much time trying to get my grades enough to be promoted to class A from class B. If I knew this then, I would've just not studied, and thrown myself at the Golden Duo, like her.

Tomori: Yeah~ I mean look at her! In school she went around going all "Irie-kun!" "Irie-kun!", while at the same time flirting with Satoh-sama, and now the fruit of her flirtatious ways has finally bore fruit. Lucky her. . .

Kubota: Yeah! She totally did that! And she knows how to get the guys going for her too! With her disappearing act from around the Golden Duo, after a year or so of practically harassing them. You know right, how guys like a challenge.. She tried to give them one by making them chase her..

Endou: Hahaha yes I remember that! And when our Golden Duo weren't fazed at all by her disappearance, clearly relieved that she had finally left them alone, lord! The look of doom on her face! Gosh it was so funny!

Hasegawa: And remember how many times the kids from school had seen her entering and leaving Irie-sama's home, even at odd hours? Geez, the girl had left no stone unturned in trying to get her hooks into him!

Tomori: And at the reunion! Lord! The gall of that woman! How dare she?!

Kubota: Yeah! You should've seen her trying to act cool by saying, "I got over that guy a long time ago!" ha! As if!

Endou: On my gawd! She did that?! So funny! Lord! I should've attended it!

And so continued the mean girl-ing on their group chat.

Whereas, at that same time, in a busy office somewhere, all of the employees were internally shaking with fear because, the new employer might not find them or the CVs up to the mark and serve them their notices. Among those many employees, one was Sagawa Konomi, who was very sure of the fact that she was going to get her notice. And so she just sat there, waiting for her name to be called out, while going through job openings at various companies that she may qualify for. And honestly, when unemployment was staring her right in the face, she was ready to go for anything. A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Any job would do right now as long as it paid her something. She had bills to pay, and a mouth to feed besides her own.

People were getting called into the office, that previously belonged to the previous owner of the company. It was now occupied by a representative of the new head of the company. The company had been bought out, and the new head was definitely not going to be able to understand the kind of rapport she had with the previous owner. He had valued her for her skills, and not her CV. Her CV was lacking, but her skills were not, and the previous owner knew that. Would the new one know it too? Umm… not likely.

And so she sat there, at her desk, waiting to be called in, when an advertisement to work part-time at a sunset café caught her attention. The sunset shown in the picture of the café was beautiful. But not as much as the one she had seen with Tohru-kun, she thought. And just like that, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered and started flying around, making her smile like an idiot!

It had been around a week since the reunion! And Tohru-kun had turned out to be true to the rumours. She finally understood, why he was one of the Golden Duo, about which she only found out AFTER she broke all contact with Irie Yuki. Ugh! He was still the same, cocky and arrogant. Nothing had changed!

But good thing, she had. She wasn't the same old pathetic herself as she had been until the second year of high school. And things had finally started looking up in a long while. She hadn't really dated anyone properly ever since her parents' divorce. This should be good. This will be nice. And she then applied to the job. It paid okay-ish, but most importantly, it didn't have a set qualification or age limitation. So that worked.

She was looking at other job openings, when her phone buzzed. It was from Tohru-kun.

"What time will you be done?" Tohru-kun had messaged.

"The usual time. Why?" Konomi replied.

"I was at this beautiful café for work, and I was wondering if you would like to join me here later? I'll book a table for us" Tohru asked.

"What café? Where is it?" Konomi asked, while having already started typing yes.

"It's a surprise.. Will you come?" He asked again.

"Yes of course. But how will I get there, if I don't know which café it is, or where it is?" She asked.

"I'll send you the nearest location, just come there, from there I will pick you up" He said.

" :) okay " she replied and smiled idiotically.

"Sagawa Konomi san! They're ready for you" Someone called out to her.

"Yes!" Konomi said, and stood up, straightened her dress and started walking towards the moment, she would be fired.

Konomi knocked on the door, and upon hearing a "yes" she entered.

As soon as she entered, the floor beneath her feet shifted, and she felt dizzy for no reason.

There were two men sitting inside the room now. The blood drained from her face and all sorts of thoughts started popping up in her head.

When had he come in? Surely she didn't miss Irie Yuki walking into the office and going inside the room? What was he doing here? Was he one of the representatives? Was he going to be the one who fired her? Is this day was going to be another day in Konomi's life where Irie Yuki's words were going to change Konomi's life?

"Please sit Sagawa-san." Irie Yuki said.

He said "sit", like a command, and not the usual "please have a seat", she noticed while pulling herself a chair.

"Let's cut to the chase Sagawa-san. We are delighted to offer you your original position in the company, that of my secretary, starting as soon as you accept the offer" Irie Yuki said in honey silken voice, only it felt like thorns to her ears.

"But I was the secretary to the head of the company before." She said before she could think.

"Yes, and you will continue doing the same job for him, the new head of the company. He is the owner of the company that bought out the old one" Konomi finally looked at the other man sitting at the table who had spoken up. A little aged, but seemed worldly wise.

"Thank you Takanori-san. Yes, so Sagawa-san, you do not seem to be too well, so I suggest you take the rest of the day off and let our department know of your decision by Monday. You have four days, including today." Irie Yuki said as Konomi got up to leave with the contract she had been handed over.

"Ah please call the next person on this list. Thank you." Irie Yuki called out as Konomi turned around towards the door.

Konomi walked back and saw the sheet to read the name after her own, and next to the name of the person, was written, "Long time no see Konomi! Please take care of me in the future", in a handwriting she grudgingly recognised to be Irie Yuki's.

She looked up at him and and saw his infamous cocky smirk. She just nodded and left the room, called out the next person, and then headed out of the company building.

WHAT IN THE HELL DID JUST HAPPEN?!


	9. Extra

**Author's note** : This is an extra. I was writing the previous chapter and the chat between the four girls had gotten too long, and I had to thus cut it. But I wanted to present it to you anyway, in order to weave an idea in your minds ho w Sagawa Konomi's life had turned into after she broke things off with Yuki, and the kind o frumours that went around the school, and the kind of people she was around.

(On a group chat somewhere, between some people of whom, some attended the reunion, and some didn't…)

Kubota: OH MY GAWD! Can you believe that THAT actually happened?!

Hasegawa: I know right! How can she still think so highly of herself, that she approached the Golden Duo of the school, AGAIN?!

(by "Golden Duo", they mean, Irie Yuki and Satoh Tohru. Both very handsome, the top two when results came out, one was the bad boy of every girl's dreams, while the other was the shy and kind guy of every girl's fantasies. Thus, they were dubbed as the "Golden Duo")

Tomori: Uwaah~ She's so lucky! Oh God, please make me an ugly, fat, wanna be like her in my next life. I wish I was in class F like her too!

Endou: I wasted so much time trying to get my grades enough to be promoted to class A from class B. If I knew this then, I would've just not studied, and thrown myself at the Golden Duo, like her.

Tomori: Yeah~ I mean look at her! In school she went around going all "Irie-kun!" "Irie-kun!", while at the same time flirting with Satoh-sama, and now the fruit of her flirtatious ways has finally bore fruit. Lucky her. . .

Kubota: Yeah! She totally did that! And she knows how to get the guys going for her too! With her disappearing act from around the Golden Duo, after a year or so of practically harassing them. You know right, how guys like a challenge.. She tried to give them one by making them chase her..

Endou: Hahaha yes I remember that! And when our Golden Duo weren't fazed at all by her disappearance, clearly relieved that she had finally left them alone, lord! The look of doom on her face! Gosh it was so funny!

Hasegawa: And remember how many times the kids from school had seen her entering and leaving Irie-sama's home, even at odd hours? Geez, the girl had left no stone unturned in trying to get her hooks into him!

Tomori: And at the reunion! Lord! The gall of that woman! How dare she?!

Kubota: Yeah! You should've seen her trying to act cool by saying, "I got over that guy a long time ago!" ha! As if!

Endou: On my gawd! She did that?! So funny! Lord! I should've attended it! But my mother-in-law refused to babysit the kids last minute and I had to stay at home! I was so disheartened!

Tomori: Awwww.. It's okay Endou-san.. We did our best to tell you everything that happened that day! And it was such fun! I enjoyed so much! Dressing up was so nice! Oh but I have to dress up everyday… my husband likes me that way… and especially when I go out, he wishes for me to wear the best of the best that he has picked for me… ho! Ho! Ho!

Kubota: Ah well, that's nice of course! Now that you've mentioned it! How is your husband doing these days! Is his health okay? A 45 year-old-man should start keeping watch on what he does and what he eats you know! And you should also take care of him. Make him healthy food, and go work out with him. Even if you don't need it. After all how could the 30-year-old body like ours need what the body of a 45-year-old would? No?

Hasegawa: And your kids, Tomori-san, how are they? Are they right now living at your house, or with your husband's first wife?

Tomori: Actually, since it's their school term, they're in London right now. And I will be leaving in a week to collect them from school and bring them home.

Ah! But London reminds me! Amiya-san from our class wasn't at the reunion. Rumour is he probably didn't even read the mail, since he's so busy as a wildlife photographer! Who knows on which adventure he has imparted upon, and where.. Ah.. such a life! You must now regret breaking up with him now, right Kubota-san? After all, what's a normal middle-class life, compared to the adventurous and thrilling one?

Hasegawa: It's actually quite nice I believe. I grew up in one. And I loved it!

Tomori: Ah yes yes, of course! As the child of the house! Of course you did! But you won't know the perils of a married woman now, would you Hasegawa-san? After all, ever since that time two years ago, you got jilted at the altar, you never did come around to even seeing anyone! Forget getting married!

Hasegawa: Ah yes! That was the best thing that ever happened to me! I got time to work more and achieve and exceed my ambitions. After all the dress I wore that night, was something I bought for myself, and not something as I got as a kind example of "husbandly" duty from someone else. And I love that!

Tomori: Oh but I just find it so sad! That day you were sad. I even cried for you! Remember Endou-san, I was crying for her? You saw me right?

Endou: Please excuse me, my youngest woke up. Will see you girls on the weekend!

Tomori: Ah yes, of course. If I am in the city I will surely come.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I am so very sorry for being late with this update. Exams, then internship, and so many other things was keeping me away from this. However, from now on I have decided to update at least monthly, if not even more faster. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support and your time!

 **CHAPTER 9**

As Konomi was going out of the office, all Yuki could think of, was "WOW. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

The day before…

Two knocks on the door and "Chairman" in Takanori's voice made Yuki look up from his computer screen and say a slightly loud "yes".

Takanori came in and gave him two files containing resumes of the current employees that worked at the company that they recently acquired. One file contained those who were to be offered to continue their jobs, and the other contained those which were to be let go.

"Oh, you're done already? That was fast. You only started yesterday and there are more than a hundred employee resumes and performance charts to consider" Yuki said, surprised.

"Ah well yes, my team is very hard working. But there is something else too." Takanori said.

"Yes? What is it?" Yuki said.

"The background checks you wanted done. One is complete while the other will take longer than necessary as the subject spent a lot of time overseas and we're looking for personal details as well"

"Okay. What did you find out about Sagawa Konomi?" Yuki said, assuming instantly that she was obviously NOT the one who had spent time overseas. Plus, he knew Satoh Tohru had gone overseas for education, and that he worked for an international company now.

"That she is poor, lives with her father, who is jobless, and is currently in no romantic relationship with anyone, but she is spending considerable amounts of time with the other subject, that is, Satoh Tohru. They text, call and meet often. But then again, that is the most recent data on both of them. For details you can go through this file" Takanori put another file on Irie Yuki's desk.

"Thank you Takanori-san." Yuki replied and then nodded.

Takanori nodded back, and then left Yuki's office.

So they've been spending a lot of time together. Let's see what she's got to hide. Yuki thought, and with that, opened Konomi's file, forgetting he had the new company's employee list to look at too.

Back to today, at the new company, Irie Yuki with his trusted H.O.D. Takanori-san.

"Since when have you felt the need for a secretary? You've never wanted one" Yuki could read this on Takanori's face, but Takanori didn't actually say anything. Takanori knew better.

The knock on the door meant more employees coming. But this time, he didn't participate more than saying "welcome to the company" or "I'm sorry", as he was doing before Konomi's interview.

Yesterday after reading Konomi's background check file, he had resumed his work, and had gone through the file with the CVs of the employees at the newly acquired company, who were going to be let go. Those who had been selected to continue their roles, are not to be worried about. He had faith in Takanori and his team, and even if there was any problem with the employees, they can be fired later as well. But those who are being let go, there needs to be a second round of evaluations to see if there is someone who needs to stay.

That is when he had come across the CV of Sagawa Konomi. It was no surprise to him that she was an employee at this company, he already knew that from having read her file earlier. And this wasn't a surprise either that she was being fired. Having read her file earlier, he also knew that her CV was lacking to be able to continue working at the company.

His feelings aside, the decision made by his team was no doubt correct, that she should be let go, and so she shall. He'll help her find a new job. Call someone, and pull in a favour may be. He knew she needed the money, she had responsibilities and she had debts. He was thinking while driving to the new company for the process of delivering the news to the employees. Takanori had gone ahead, and Yuki wasn't exactly required to be there, but he wanted to be there for Konomi's interview. He wanted to provide her with some sort of comfort if he could. She would need a friend at this point. And like hell it would be Satoh!

Wait what? He and Konomi weren't friends. He and Konomi hadn't talked in years! Except that time at the reunion. That went well.

And why can't Satoh be a source of comfort for her. From the report, it was clear that they've been spending a lot of time together. So great! Satoh it is!

Yes, he'll be there, deliver the news to all the employees, including Konomi, and he will do his part as the Chairman of the company. That shall be it! Yes. No unnecessary interaction, he'll let Takanori handle the talking. Yes. That should be fine.

This was the chain of thought of Irie Yuki as he entered the new company's office. As soon as he entered, everybody's eyes was on him. But he was expecting as much. He wasn't the usual old Chairman. He was considerably young, and yes he was there because his father owned the company, but he was able to continue and thrive because he had what it takes. But he always made it a point to dress his role, and walk in the same manner. He didn't want anyone to feel like they can underestimate him, because of his age.

Just as everyone was looking at him, Yuki's eyes zeroed in on a very blushingly happy Konomi. And for some reason, that softened Yuki's face, but it hardened almost immediately as he saw the source of her smile. Her phone. She was smiling stupidly looking at her phone, making her look like a teenager in love. He was familiar with that look. It was the same when she used to look at him, with or without him knowing that she was. She wore her heart on her sleeve back then, and it seemed, that was still the same.

Everyone was looking at Yuki as he walked inside the office towards the cabin, everyone, except Konomi, who smiling stupidly at her phone.

Was she texting Satoh just before she knew of her fate in the company and smiling stupidly at her phone, _because_ of Satoh? Really? She was smiling because of Satoh? Suddenly Yuki was very uncomfortable, and Yuki never handled things well when he was uncomfortable.

Yuki entered the cabin, and his eyes met Takanori's. Takanori wasn't surprised at all. And if he was, he was hiding it well.

"Say Takanori-san, the contract you have with your own secretary, would happen to have a copy on your computer right now?" Asked Yuki, embarrassed for some reason.

Without a word, Takanori simply took out a file from his bag and handed it to Yuki. It was a contract for Sagawa Konomi as his secretary, a contract offering her more than what she was currently getting. An offer she can't refuse.

"Sagawa Konomi-san is good at her job as a secretary, we didn't select her as you've always refused a secretary before. This however is only an option" Takanori said.

After a couple of "I'm sorry" and "Welcome to the company", Sagawa Konomi was called in. It was time for another "I'm sorry", Yuki was embarrassed that Takanori had seen through him so clearly. He was going to fire Konomi after all.

But as soon as she walked in and the colour from her face disappeared. So she hadn't noticed him entering the office at all. Konomi, who was the first to turn her head always and smile at him, hadn't even noticed him entering the office. Yuki felt himself burning. Anger, jealousy, and so many other things, and he was not going to stick to the plan.

Before Takanori could start, Yuki began, and suddenly felt that Konomi's secretarial skills might just be exactly what he needs at this point. He wouldn't need to ask anyone to help Konomi, if she wasn't going to be fired at all. He would need to make some arrangements, but that all didn't matter. He needed Sagawa Konomi… as his secretary of course!


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter although short, it has some very important significance to it, which is why I felt that it should be kept separate. Thank you so much! Enjoy! And next chapter will be up within a month!

 **CHAPTER - 10**

Konomi walked out of the cabin with the offer letter in her hand, and called out the next person. She bid her goodbyes, and then the left the building, heading home. She had given Satoh her usual office time as the time she'll be free, but this way she had more time to clear her head before seeing him. And lord knew she needed some time to process the last 30 minutes. What in the world was Irie Yuki thinking? What does he want?

She clearly recognised the gleam in Irie Yuki's eyes when he had offered her the position of his secretary. He had come up with it on the spot, and he knew it was the solution to the problem, and he also knew that he was absolutely right. She knew that look, that shine in his eyes all too well.

It had often happened when Konomi and Yuki studied together. The usual teaching method, at times didn't work on her, and the fact that she would often space out looking at Yuki didn't help either. Yuki thus, often came up with creative ways to teach her. And whenever he thought up the perfect way, he used to have the same look as he did in the office earlier.

The million dollar question here is, what is the problem, to which Yuki thought the solution is to make her, the under qualified employee, his, the company head's, secretary? What is Yuki thinking of now?

Konomi was thinking of this as she reached her apartment. As soon as she entered, her father eyed her, looked confused but then returned to watching some comedy channel on the television. However, as always, her father merely watched the comedy channel, but wasn't laughing. He would sometimes smile on a husband-wife joke, but then that would be the night he wouldn't go to sleep, but simply pass out drunk, instead of his usual 4 bottles.

On holidays though, when she would spend all day with him doing menial chores like laundry, grocery shopping with him, or at least around him, he wouldn't drink as much, and would even invite her to drink with him. Suddenly realisation dawned on her, that she was only able to spend that much time with her father, with timely return homes, and the usual days odd because her boss was so generous, and the company she worked for was also of a small scale.

But with working as the secretary of the CEO of the internationally known and operational company, not only she'd be working late, and on her days off, she might even have to travel for days without even seeing her father. The new job that she was being offered paid her well, and promised her the life many would kill for, but at the price of leaving her father behind alone for days when he already feels so lonely? Her father is the reason why she works as hard she does.

Some more thinking, and then Konomi finally came to the conclusion that taking the new job was simply counterproductive to her requirement, Irie Yuki or no Irie Yuki. Up until now, in the back of her mind, she was thinking of accepting the offer because the money was good, and lord knows that they needed it. But the price was not and will never be her father. She'll take up multiple part time jobs, till she found something more permanent. Being away from her father when he needed her, was just not an option. Not at all.

She looked and it was already four, and she realised having come back just after lunchtime, she hadn't had anything to eat for lunch. But if she'd start cooking something now, she'll be late to meet Satoh-kun, she thought. Having the realisation that she was now jobless, somehow wasn't as scary as she had always imagined. She had thought this through, and she had her priorities straight in her head, she won't be earning much, but she will be fine. And with these thoughts she got ready and headed out to meet Satoh Tohru.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER - 11**

Konomi bid her father goodbye and headed out. She had received a text earlier from Satoh Tohru telling her where to come. As soon as she got on the bus to get there, she texted Satoh-kun that she was now on her way. She also asked him how to get to where they were meeting, because she wasn't sure that the bus would be able to drop her at a walkable distance.

However she didn't get reply from Tohru-kun. Even till she reached her destination by the bus, she didn't get a text from him. She was starting to wonder if she should call him, and would that be a little too pressing when she has the actual address of the place and will be able to manage to get there. He must be busy, she thought.

She was tangled up in her thoughts that she didn't register what was waiting for her at the bus stop where she had to get down. It took her a lot of time to register that a man, with pretty flowers, waiting for someone, was Tohru-kun waiting for her. She had never received such a welcome in her life by anyone before.

So much so that Konomi pretty much thought that she was imagining things and almost started walking the other way when he called out to her.

"Konomi-san!" He called.

Konomi looked back and indeed, it was Satoh-kun, with a bouquet of flowers. The expression that then appeared on her face was of utter shock. Now the thing with surprise events is that, you need to know that fine line between surprise and shock. If the expression is surprise, the surprise event had succeeded, if it is of shock, there are more chances of the whole event going downhill than ever. And Satoh Tohru knew this to be true in more cases, than not.

So he did the first thing he could think of doing to calm Konomi down. He raised his hands above in the air, as if he's some criminal, with the weapon, in this case the bouquet still in his hand, trying to show Konomi that he means no harm.

He mouthed "It's okay. It's just me. It's all okay"

And at that Konomi simply burst out laughing. In middle of a street, Konomi was laughing loudly at the seemingly criminal Tohru-kun, standing a few feet away from her. This broke the tension in Tohru as well, and he too started laughing, while walking towards Konomi at the same time.

It was the strangest thing. How do you greet someone who just got you flowers? Do you hug? Do you give the other person a little kiss? What?

Tohru handed over the bouquet to her and said, "This was very spur of the moment thing".

Konomi took the bouquet and smiled at Tohru. "They're very pretty. Thank you"

"So shall we go?" Tohru asked.

"Yes of course!" She replied to Tohru with a smile.

Tohru placed his hand at the small of her back, and led her to his car. They got in, and soon were on their way to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Konomi asked

"It's a surprise. A nice one, I promise." Tohru said reassuringly.

"So how was your day at the office?" Tohru asked

"Oh… um.. Well.. my company was recently bought out by a bigger company.. And.." Konomi at this point was trying to decide whether she should tell him about her newly acquired status of "unemployed" or not.

"Oh really? Which company?" Tohru inquired.

And now she had to decide whether she should tell him about the company being Pandai, Irie Yuki's company.

The answers became pretty clear to her. Yes and Not really.

"The thing is, they were reviewing old staff at the company today. Deciding which ones will stay and which will leave, and I was decided to "let go" from the company. So I am currently jobless" Konomi told him.

"Oh wow. You know you can sue them. You can actually sue them for this. Which company is it? Tell me. I'll sue them for you" Tohru replied.

"That is not required really. I don't plan on suing anybody for anything. The reason was my under qualification. That is not going to fly in any court in my favour." Konomi said.

By now they had reached the place they were going to, an it was a restaurant. Not just that, it was a restaurant with an uphill view of the city. And thanks to the setting sun, the view looked even more stunning.

After enjoying the view, Konomi the beautiful sunset, Tohru the beautiful Konomi looking surprised, the good kind. "Mission Accomplished" he thought.

They then sat down parallel to the view so that the both could enjoy it.

"So what do you plan on doing now? Go back to school, and get the proper degrees?" Tohru suggested.

"No. I'm going to look for a job that will allow me to take care of my father, without dipping too deep into my savings" Konomi answered.

"How much, and what kind of experience do you have?" Tohru asked.

"I've worked at that company pretty much ever since I graduated" Konomi replied.

"What kind of work did you do at the company?" Tohru inquired further.

Feeling like she was being interrogated, but too unsure of how to say that to him without being impolite, she simply kept answering.

"I was the secretary to the company head. I managed his schedule, incoming and outgoing of meetings, calls, keep a catalogue of his files and papers. Etc." Konomi replied.

"And what kind of other job experiences have you had before this. Any part time jobs?" Tohru asked.

Still unsure of what was going on, and why does she need to answer all these questions about her embarrassing history of multiple part time jobs, Konomi simply answered,

"I had many part time jobs in the past. Mostly waitressing and keeping a check on the incoming and outgoing of inventories in restaurants and cafes where I worked at time. Why are you asking me this?" Konomi finally said it.

"Because the company I work is buying this place. And this was a family owned business, until recently, when the owner died and their successor has no interest in keeping the place. He lives overseas, according to him it doesn't make sense for him to come back and continue the family business. We are thus in search of a manager for the store who is hospitable, warm and can keep records of all the staff and material at this place. And it seems like I am looking at the Joint-Manager of this place." Tohru told her with a smile.

"Me? I have no qualification in this." Konomi reminded him.

"Which is why I said "Joint-Manager". You certainly have experience and the dedication for it. We will get another person, specifically trained for this purpose, and then you both can work together and make this place a success that it is capable of. You with your experience, and them with their trained skill set" Tohru said.

"But why would your company hire me? I am under qualified for this" Konomi asked.

"I will simply present them with a proposal, with a certain perspective where they will not be able to disagree with the Joint-Manager agenda. I admit, we won't able to pay you as much as the position is otherwise paid in the industry because of your status, but we'll pay you decently for sure. You will also get travel allowance, so you need not worry about the long journey all the way here from your place." Tohru told her.

"I have to admit this is a lot to process at the moment, given the kind of day I have had." Konomi said.

"Haha. Take your time. The deal on this place will be finalised within a week or two at most. You certainly have time till then" Tohru said.

"Yes well.. That's nice to hear" Konomi said and smiled.

-X-X-

In the office car of the Pandai company, taking both Yuki and his Legal Head back to the main office.

Takanori's phone buzzes. Takanori checks the message, and keeps staring at it for far too long.

"Something's wrong" Yuki thought, but didn't say anything thinking it could be Takanori's personal matter.

"There's an update on the investigation you requested." Takanori told Yuki.

This instantly peaked Yuki's interest. But he tried to play it cool.

"Okay, what is it?" Yuki inquired.

"We're not sure of the exact nature of the current circumstances, but we are sure that the circumstances exist." Takanori told Yuki.

"What kind of circumstances?" Yuki questioned. What bodies did you bury in a foreign land Satoh Tohru?

Takanori took a deep breath and said,

"It seems Satoh Tohru has a 4 year old child living in the States"


End file.
